Tradução Sobre Atuações e Outras Coisas
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Tradução. Alexis tem uma quedinha pelo Ryan, e para afastá-la gentilmente, Ryan pede a Esposito para fazer uma pequena "atuação" com ele. Se ele só soubesse onde isso o levaria. Ryan/Esposito. Slash


**Título:** Sobre Atuações e Outras Coisas  
**Autor(a): **Irrelevancy  
**Tradutora:** AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** Slash M/M, Leve drama.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma.  
**Resumo:** Alexis tem uma quedinha pelo Ryan, e para afastá-la gentilmente, Ryan pede a Esposito para fazer uma pequena "atuação" com ele. Se ele só soubesse onde isso o levaria. Ryan/Esposito.  
**Disclaimer: **Castle não me pertence.  
**Link da fic: **Of Acting and Other Things - http(dois pontos) (barra barra) www(ponto) (barra)s (barra)6407585(barra)1(barra)Of- Acting -and -Other -Things - (tire os espaços e coloque o que tem entre parenteses)

**N/A: Feita para esse plot no Kink Meme de Castle:**

**"Alexis tem uma quedinha por Ryan... então Ryan & Esposito fingem ser um casal para não machucar os sentimentos dela (e assim deixar o Castle furioso), Esposito está MUITO feliz em ajudar e se diverte com a oportunidade de mostrar a Ryan como as coisas poderiam ser se eles realmente estivessem juntos."**

**De algum jeito, não ficou exatamente como o plot pediu, mas os comentários foram bons.**  
**...eu acho.**

**Sobre Atuações e Outras Coisas**

"Okay, lá vem ela. Você tá pronto?"

"Estou pronto desde o primeiro dia, mano. Vamos fazer essa coisa de uma vez."

Com um nervoso suspiro, Kevin virou-se em direção da máquina de fazer café, vendo com o canto dos olhos Alexis Castle se aproximar da cozinha. Uma vez que a garota o viu, o rosto se iluminou como uma árvore de natal, e ela começou a correr até eles, desaparecendo atrás de um pilar. Antes que pudesse reaparecer no outro lado, entretanto, uma manga de camisa azul bloqueou sua visão e seu dono colocou os braços envolta dele. Respirando fundo para se estabilizar, Ryan encostou-se contra o firme e quente peito de Esposito e pôs o copo de volta no balcão.

"O que foi?" ele murmurou aéreo, como se fosse a coisa mais confortável do mundo relaxar no calor vindo de Javier e o envolvendo na noite de Novembro na casa do Castle...

Ele estava atuando. Só. Atuando.

"Senti sua falta." Esposito sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ryan estremeceu um pouco com a brisa que produziu e resvalou em sua pele, sentindo-se enrubescer. Calma, Kevin. Isso é só uma atuação. Javier Esposito era apenas um melhor ator do que imaginara. E esse era o motivo dele estar perturbado. O único motivo. Ele deixou escapar uma risada nervosa.

"Você passou o dia todo trabalhando comigo e sentou perto de mim toda a noite. Como pode ter sentido minha falta?" Ryan virou-se no círculo formado pelos braços de Esposito e se pressionou contra o quente, quente peito... "Se alguma coisa, você devia estar de saco cheio de mim."

"De saco cheio de você? Nunca." Kevin ouviu seu parceiro respirar fundo, como se querendo sentir o seu cheiro e pode sentir os músculos dele relaxando sob as mãos que repousavam envolta do pescoço de Esposito. As mãos do mais alto o puxaram mais para perto e Ryan encontrou-se encarando a pele bronzeada do pescoço de Javier. Sentiu seus olhos tremularem até se fecharem, pressionou seus lábios contra aquela pele provocativa, traçando leves beijos ao longo de sua superfície...

A rápida tomada de fôlego de Esposito o tirou de abrupto de seu devaneio. Rapidamente Ryan se afastou e evitou encontrar os olhos castanhos puxando para o tom de café, nos quais veria a confusão e uma levemente magoada expressão.

"Devíamos parar isso…" ele sussurrou, tentando focar-se em algo que pudesse ficar olhando e que não o deixaria ser tragado para o sol que era Esposito. Javier com frequência o comparava à brilhante luz do sol (às vezes feliz, às vezes amuado), porém Ryan não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando, afinal era Esposito a real fonte de gravidade ali. De algum modo, olhos distraídos sempre achavam seu caminho até o detetive ou conversas despretensiosas acabavam mencionando Esposito. "Não aqui, de qualquer jeito..."

Ryan ainda se recusava a erguer o olhar quando Javier gentilmente pegou suas mãos e plantou beijos leves em seus dedos como um cavaleiro medieval faria.

"Se é o que quer, _princesa... __**(1)**_" Com um ultimo beijo, Esposito afastou-se por completo, saindo da cozinha e de volta a mesa, onde Castle e Beckett estavam empolgados em sua discussão sobre qual era o melhor, Led Zeppelin ou The Who; deixando Ryan de olhos arregalados e de queixo caído, de pé no meio da cozinha, suas mãos paralisadas onde Esposito as deixara, o calor remanescente desaparecendo no ar frio.

Kevin estremeceu e contemplou chamar Esposito para que ele voltasse. Todavia, encarando o resto de seu frio café, decidiu que era melhor não e começou a fazer o caminho de volta, sentindo-se muito confuso. Um puxão de leve o parou em meio a outro passo e o detetive virou o rosto –para sua surpresa- para encontrar ninguém menos que Alexis.

Oh certo. Esse foi o motivo dele ter feito isso tudo em primeiro lugar. Sabia de antemão que se sentiria culpado essa noite, mas Javier havia, de algum modo, direcionado a culpa que esperava sentir em relação a Alexis para si.

"Alexis!" Bom, ele soava apropriadamente surpreso, não meditativamente duvidando de sua sanidade por estar reavaliando seus sentimentos por seu parceiro. "O que foi?"

"Eu vi o que acabou de acontecer." Alexis respondeu em tom baixo, olhando para o chão como Ryan havia feito há alguns minutos atrás. Seus dedos, entretanto, continuavam presos com firmeza na manga de Kevin.

"O-oh…" Ryan não sabia o que fazer. Como ele deveria responder nessa situação? Havia sequer uma questão para ser respondida? "Eu... certo..."

"…Eu acho que você devia pedir desculpas…"

Levou alguns segundos para as palavras serem processadas e quando foram, Ryan quase engasgou. "C-como assim..?"

Alexis ergueu o olhar com um ar novo e determinado. "Detetive Esposito parecia magoado de verdade naquela hora, quando você... o rejeitou." Um tom rosado se espalhou pelas pálidas bochechas dela ao dizer isso, e se Kevin não estivesse tão chocado, ele talvez tivesse sorrido um pouco.

"E..uhn... eu provavelmente não sei o que estou dizendo agora, mas parece que os sentimentos dele por você são reais. O jeito que ele age, o jeito que olha apenas para você. Não apenas agora, viu! A noite toda. Cada outra noite. Cada vez que vejo vocês dois juntos, ele olha apenas para você. Mas o jeito... o jeito que você o tratou pareceu um pouco... não-falso. Não. Eu posso ver que você se importa com ele. Mas... não do mesmo jeito? Incerto, um pouco. Tipo como se o estivesse enchendo de esperanças… "

"Enchendo-o de esperanças…?" Kevin repetiu como um papagaio, agora real e totalmente confuso. "Eu...eu não sei... eu não estou enchendo ele de esperanças. Pelo menos eu acho que não..."

"Você o ama, detective?"

A resposta automática de Ryan "Me chame só de Ryan." morreu em seus lábios quando ele pensou, sinceramente, sobre a pergunta apresentada a ele. Mais uma vez, encontrou seus olhos voltando a Esposito, o qual agora já havia sido tomado pela batalha de bandas de rock com uma adição sua: Pink Floyd. Se ele gostava de Javier? Claro que sim. Se ele alguma vez já… pensou em fazer coisas com Javier? Com certeza. Kevin já havia há muito tempo aceitado sua falta de orientação sexual determinada.

Ele amava Javier?

Sim. Ele amava.

Alexis, miraculosamente, não precisava de uma resposta, ela apenas sorriu triste. "Então você devia dizer isso a ele, detetive."

Ryan virou-se para olhar de volta par ela, já a meio caminho da porta e ofereceu a ela um dos seus sorrisos típicos, os olhos azuis brilhando com gratidão, excitamento e confiança tudo de uma vez só.

"Só me chame de Ryan."

*()*~~*()*

"Esposito!"

O argumento sobre deuses do Rock veio a um fim com o grito de Ryan e, normalmente, o detective irlandês estaria constrangido, caso não estivesse tão apressado.

"Ryan…?" Esposito murmurou incerto, percebendo a aparência perturbada de seu parceiro (não tinha nada a ver com a roupa dele ou algo assim, era mais sobre o normalmente calmo Kevin não estar assim que o preocupava) e ergue-se de sua cadeira. "Algo de errado?"

Ryan não respondeu, apenas agarrou o braço de Javier e o puxou junto enquanto corria em direção da saída. Esposito nem mesmo tentou pará-lo, apenas o seguiu até a entrada e começou a pôr os sapatos.

"Caras?" Beckett chamou, indo na direção deles com a expressão de policial de volta ao rosto. "Tem algum problema?"

"Nada." Ryan respondeu apressado. "Algo pessoal. Com Esposito. Vamos indo."

Com isso como despedida, ele sumiu pela soleira da porta, Esposito seguindo-o bem de perto, apenas oferecendo a Kate um pequeno dar de ombros antes fechar a porta atrás de si.

(+-+)-.-(+-+)

"Esposito, eu acho que gosto de você."

Javier achou que sua respiração tinha parado enquanto desciam pelo elevador do apartamento de Castle. Com um olhar incrédulo, virou-se para Ryan, o qual estava olhando decido para frente. Entretanto, nenhum rubor embaraçado adornou suas bochechas; apenas havia um olhar resoluto em seu rosto.

"Não, eu não acho." Ryan continuou, costas tensas e eretas enquanto olhava os botões brilharem a cada andar que desciam. "Eu _sei._eu sei que gosto de você. Até demais. E eu sei que eu provavelmente to parecendo um louco agora, falando demais assim e confessando para o meu parceiro que eu o am...mmmn! "

Esposito pensou ser uma adequadamente polida e fácil maneira de calar o tagarela detetive: selando os lábios dele com os seus.  
Durante os primeiros segundos no beijo, Ryan apenas encarou e Esposito retornou o olhar para aqueles incríveis olhos da cor que o céu devia ter, todo o senso de romance perdido neles. Então, devagar, ambos os lábios começaram a relaxar um contra o outro e se moldarem como perfeitas peças de quebra-cabeças, e foi só depois que Kevin relaxou nos braços de Javier pela segunda vez naquela noite. O beijo se aprofundou, ambos inclinando a cabeça para a direita, línguas nervosamente explorando territórios desconhecidos. Mãos começaram a passear, descendo por costas, subindo por braços, pressionando-se contra abdomes durinhos e gentilmente resvalando em pele sensível.

Durante tudo isso, eles ficaram encarando um ao outro, olhos nunca fechando por muito mais do que o tempo necessário para piscar. Cada vez que Ryan fazia isso, Javier imaginava se essa seria a vez que as pálpebras iriam se cerrar e os olhos enfim se manteriam fechados. Entretanto, até agora, ambos pareciam ter tido a mesma ideia, então castanhos se prendiam aos azuis e azuis aos castanhos.

Quando o elevador fez um som indicando que chegava em seu destino, os dois detetives gentilmente se afastaram um do outro e andaram juntos, de mãos dadas, até a saída e enquanto Ryan chamava um táxi para irem para o número 1135 da Rua Franklin, pois o apartamento de Esposito era muito mais perto e a cama dele muito maior.

**(1)**Pela tradução ser para português e em ambas as línguas "princesa" ser escrito igual, não dá para saber que Esposito está falando em espanhol aqui e não em inglês, que é a língua da fic original. É só um detalhe, mas queria que soubessem.

**N/A: Bom? Ruim? Você preferia uma comidinha?**

**...Comentário?**

**N/T:** Espero q gostem! Eu to completamente apaixonada por esse ship e axei linda essa fic, to até considerando fazer um fanart.


End file.
